The Storm Never BeganNiley One Shot
by TeamDemiNiley
Summary: Miley and Nick both miss each other but won't let the others know. Will they find their way back to each other? Let's find out!:  pls R&R :  Love,Audrey


If we knew it would happen again, we would've done it earlier...

Here it is, the day I'm gonna see my first love again since we broke up for the second time. His name is Nicholas Jerry Jonas but goes by Nick. I call him Nicky and he calls me Mi, but that was when we were together... It all changed.

We're celebrating New Years today and I invited him to a party at my house. I invited all my friends and stuff, but I only wanted to see HIM. No one else.

Things aren't the same between us, he dated Selena this winter and his Les Miserables co-star this summer for like 2 weeks. I dated Liam for a long time. Even thought I didn't see him for a long time, I still feel like he's with me 24/7..in my heart.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to see who it was. No one was supposed to be here already, it's only 4pm and the party's at 7pm!

Of course, it was my bff, Demi Lovato. She gave me the biggest hug ever with the smile I always liked, she's the perfect friend for me. We talked and talked about everything when she came up with a random question;

_miley, it's been a long time since you and Liam broke up and all that stuff... Do you have another boy on your mind?_

I can't tell her I still have feelings for Nick or she's gonna tell him. Gosh..

_Miley? Answer! you know you can tell me everything!_

**eum, Demi...I kinda like someone. But it's too soon to let anyone know..please let me a little time and I'll tell you about it later, kay?**

_Um..Sure,if it makes you happy!_

It was easier that I thought!

5pm

Me and Demi are getting prepared and I get a text.

1 new message from; Nicky:D

My heart started beating faster and faster as a little blush lighten up my cheeks.

_Nick_

**Miley**

_Hey Miles!:)_

**Hey Nick:) hru?**

_I'm good thanks. I cant wait till 2nite, we're gonna have so much fun!long time no see! I really miss u Mi._

**I miss u to Nick.. you dont even know how hard it is for me. I always thought you forgot about me.**

_Mi, how could I forget about you? You're the most perfect and beautiful girl I know!_

**I can say the same thing about you! Except, I'd change the word 'girl' for boy..:)**

_Well, gtg.. call me in 30 minutes so we can talk?(:_

**Suure! talk to u soon:) Byye!**

30 minutes later

Okay, the time is here. I'm gonna call him.

_Hey!_

_**Hey! -oh gosh, his voice haven't change, I'm melting. I just wanna tell him I love him and everything but.. I just can't.-**_

_Miles..I was wondering if I could come earlier like now?_

Nick lives near my house so in like 2 minutes he's gonna be here!

_**Um, suure! I'm waiting for u!**_

'DEMI! HIDE&DON'T SPY. NICK'S COMING OVER! ' I yelled.

She laughed at my expression.

-Doorbell rings-

'DEMI HE'S HERE! DO I LOOK OKAY?'

'MILEES, I CAN'T TELL YOU, I'M HIDDING UNDER YOUR BED, DUMMY!'

Okay,here it goes.

I opened the door to see a beautiful 18 years old boy, with brown eyes, perfect brown curls, grey sweater, he's still perfect. He was also holding something behing his back. He seemed shy, I could tell it by his blushing. Our eyes met for about 10 seconds when I started to feel my eyes watering..I just wanted to be back in his arms,feeling his kiss.

He looked over at me and said; Mi,don't cry... And gave me a hug, I couldn't help but cry even more. He's MY held me for at least 5 minutes,stroking my hair. He took my hand and led me to the couch, as we sat, he held me close to him and whispered my my ear; **Mi, I think we made a huge mistake when we broke up, I still thing about you everyday and everynight.I really miss 're my everything.**

I was in shock.I couldn't help but , a smile like Demi's smile,the smile that makes everyone happy. I got up, took Nick's hand and told him; I'm glad I found you again, my love.

He smiled and kissed me. It all felt like if _**the storm never began.**_

Author's note; I know it's suckish. I dont really like it.. pleaase r&r?:)

Audrey:)


End file.
